


Midnight Blue Serenity (Cover)

by Belladonna1185



Series: Book Covers [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Eyeliner, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock+eyeliner= yummy goodness. (John thinks so,too.)<br/>If you haven't read this...do. Like... right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Blue Serenity (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight Blue Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635897) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/belladonnabedlam/media/meowmoew11112_zpst32tjtsp.jpg.html)


End file.
